


Couch

by jaegerxackerman



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Couch Sex, Embarrassment, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4574796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaegerxackerman/pseuds/jaegerxackerman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were at Kaneki's and just on the couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couch

"F-fucking shit!" Ayato hissed. "K-kaneki." His breathing is uneven and has a tight grip on the older males shoulders. As he felt his body grow warmer.

 

Kaneki tries to keep his breathing steady as Ayato is failing. He moved slowly, which causes Ayato to hiss again as he goes stiff. Athe older white haired male made sure to hold on to, the younger ones hips as he sat in the older males lap. The blue haired male's legs were on each side of the white haired's, and his casuall purple jacket, shirt, black skinny jeans, boots, and briefs were dislocated, laying aimlessly on the clean floor of his boyfriends apartment.

 

"You'll need to relax." The older one informed, breathed out. He adjusted the postion they were in, trying to get more comforable for the both of them. Ayato never was one to prepare ahead, so he had trouble trying to adjust in his current postion. Because everytime he moved, he could feel Kaneki move inside him trying to find the right spot.

 

The blue haired male bit his lip, not wanting to release any lewd noises. Kaneki moved inside him as he, sucked on his neck most likely leaving a mark or two. Then he was pecking kisses up and down his neck. As Ayato tangles his fingers up to Kaneki's white hair, he feels both their hips move in sync.

 

"Y-you are tighter, then usual Ayato-kun.." He let out a little laugh, he knew that saying that would only darken the blush that marked the youngers cheeks. He felt Ayato's grip in his hair tighten as his breathing got louder.

 

"Shut up! T-this is the first time were doing it on the couch." He shot back, and it was true so that was why he had a hold on the others hips as he moved them going deeper with each movement. 

 

"We don't have to..." Kaneki was always worried about Ayato, so asking him if he was fine with it was needed. He didn't want to inflict any pain, only pleasure so he didn't want the other to be uncomfortable with any of it. 

 

He could hear Ayato huff out a small a laugh, as his arms loosened a little. "I'm the one that got on you dumbass, just keep moving. It hurts more stopping in the middle of this a lot more you know.." 

 

He could see the slight smile Ayato was trying to hide as he burried his face, in Kaneki's neck. He always did find it embarrising when the other easily showed affection like that, but he secretly loved it and it made his heart beat faster.

 

"Alright." Kaneki gave a gentle smile, the other never knew how his boyfriend could still give a smile like that with the predicament they were in.

 

Kaneki wrapped his hand around Ayato's member, and he could actually feel that Ayato was farther then him. He began stroking, moving his hips along trying to find the sweet spot. Which was more like teasing for Ayato, as he began kissing Kaneki. 

 

Their slow pasionate kissing ended up getting fast and sloppy, thanks to the younger ones eagerness for more pleasure. Kaneki didn't complain as he could taste the other, their tongues and lips brushing past each other. Their breathing fastened as their hands roamed each others bodys. Kaneki's pace sped up due to the eagerness as well nearly lifting them off the couch.

 

"Fuck!" Ayato cursed, Kaneki now finding the spot that he knew would drive Ayato insane. He wrapped his arms around Ayato's back bringing the closer as, he fastened his thrust upward. Ayato's hand clutching Kaneki's chest, as he began cursing under his breath not wanting to be loud. 

 

Everytime Kaneki hit the others spot he could hear Ayato mutter and make sounds. He knew Ayato didn't want him to hear or see, but he wanted to. So he quickly switched their postion completely, still moving but a little slower. Just so he can save time to see Ayato's and tease him a little. 

 

Ayato now on with his back on the couch, and Kaneki hovering over him. On his knees still holding the others hips, going a steady rythem.

 

"Fuck you!" Ayato not wanting to look at the other, he could just feel the stare he was getting with Kaneki's grey eyes. One hand was gripping the couch, and his other arm covering his eyes. He didn't know how hot he was until he felt the sweat beat down his head. 

 

Kaneki grabbed both his arms just so Ayato would be holding on to anything, or covering himself from looking. Kaneki then tried to reasure the other by giving him gentle kisses. "I want to see your face Ayato-kun." He released Ayato and proceeded kissing him, and fastening his pace. 

 

The younger male then just felt himself grow hotter, as he moaned. Kaneki moving faster and harder, along with the kisses he was getting up his neck. But his member being brushed past Kaneki every two seconds was not helping. "Sh-shit, K-kaneki....i'm close.." The older male stopped giving neck kisses just to move to Ayato's mouth. "Yeah..me too."

 

Their pace got faster, breathing heavier, and they could actually feel the heat on each others body. As Ayato scartched Kaneki's back, that will probably leave marks, but Ayato's couldn't take it anymore as all he could hear was their wet skin hitting each other. "Fuck! Kaneki! I'm gonna-" 

 

He could feel himself cum as i went on Kaneki and him. But Kaneki wasn't as far behind as hit his climax cumming inside filling Ayato. They couldn't care more about it, as Kaneki pulled out and just layed on top of the other. They layed limp, and arms wrapped around each other. 

 

It was just silence until Ayato broke it, when he sighed "Kaneki."

 

"Mhm?" He looked up to Ayato's who was messing with his white hair.

 

"Youre fucking embarassing."

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing smut, and from the 2 times i tried, this is what i'm pleased with or at least better then the other 2. I need to practice more on writing it, this is just a first time writing smut.


End file.
